How to make him have a girlfriend?
by LovelyMina
Summary: Oliver Wood beruntung memilik teman–teman yang peduli dengan kisah cinta sang kapten kebanggan mereka karna sepertinya usaha teman–temannya cukup berjalan dengan mulus. Muggle world.
1. Chapter 1

Genre: Romance & Drama

Pairing: Oliver Wood

Disclamer: J. K. Rowlling

By: LovelyMina.

* * *

SCHOOL.

Gerbang Hogwarts terlihat cukup ramai karna banyak anak – anak mulai berdatangan. Suara derap kaki terdengar dimana–mana.

Sebuah ruangan kelas bertuliskan XII–A terdengar riuh rendah di dalam kelas tersebut karna belum ada seorang gurupun yang masuk kedalam kelas tersebut.

Cedric Diggory mendekati teman sebangkunya yang sedang sibuk sendiri mencoret–coret buku mungkin sedang membuat strategi atau semacamnya.

"Hey Oliver kau kenapa?" Tanya Cedric sambil duduk di sebelah cowok yang sepertinya sedang Bad Mood.

"Kau merusak suasanaku Cedric," Ucapnya pelan lalu menutup bukunya, tiba–tiba Fred dan George Weasley datang dengan cengiran khas mereka berdua.

"Biar kutebak, kalian punya rencana apalagi, menjatuhkan murid baru atau yang lainnya?" tebak Cedric.

"Woah tentu tidak, kami juga punya batasan," Ucap Fred sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganya didada.

"Lagipula seingatku Ini hari pertama mereka masuk, setidaknya kita tunggu saat osis mulai memberi mereka tugas tidak penting," Ucap George.

Oliver dan yang lainnya memandang kearah lapangan yang sudah berisikan para murid baru dan anggota osis

"Hmmm, menurutku siswi barunya lumayan," Ucap George sambil meneliti satu persatu siswi baru yang tengah di jemur dilapangan.

"Aku dengar perkataanmu George jangan mulai deh," Ucap Katie bell dengan sebal mengetahui sifat Play boy milik George Weasley mulai bangkit lagi.

"Memang kenapa? Ini Negara bebas aku berhak melakukan apapun dan kau bukan ibuku," Ucap George sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sepupu Katie ada disana, dan sepupunya seorang gadis George." Allicia Spinnet dengan nada malas, George masih saja dengan pose khas miliknya duduk di atas meja sambil memandang kearah jendela hingga terdengar suara teriakan seseorang.

"Duduk ditempatnya anak–anak!" Teriak Prof. McGonagall dengan tegas sontak George turun dengan tergesa – gesa, sedang Cedric dengan tampang cueknya karna ia kan memang duduk disitu.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung mata Oliver tidak terfokus dengan pelajaran tersebut ia malah asyik menatap kearah lapangan yang masih cukup ramai tersebut.

"Sudah menemukan siapa yang kau cari?" Tanya Cedric sedang Oliver menahan nafasnya karna kaget, segera saja ia menginjak sepatu temannya yang satu ini.

"Awwww." Cedric mengerang pelan karna kakinya diinjak.

Bel berbunyi kini hampir seluruh anak menuju kantin

"Kau tidak ikut kekantin?" Tanya Cedric melihat Oliver yang masih saja memandang keluar jendela.

"Hn, ayo," Ucap Oliver. Lalu bangkit dan ikut pergi menuju Kantin.

Kantin mulai terlihat ramai karna memang para murid mulai makan mengisi perut mereka yangmemang mulai kelaparan.

Cedric dan Oliver mulai makan berdua hingga Katie duduk bersama dengan Angelina di meja yang sama.

"Dimana Allicia, biasanya kalian bertiga terus?" Tanya Cedric sambil meminum minuman yang ia beli tadi.

"Ia seperti biasa makan dengan pacarnya," Ucap Angelina sambil mulai makan 2 orang gadis menghampiri Katie dan mulai bertanya.

"Kau diminta Kakek untuk menyuruhku kerumah hari ini, memang ada apa?" Tanya Katie sambil memandangi gadis berambut pirang sepinggang yang sepertinya sepupunya.

"Kakek bilang ia ingin bicara denganmu nanti siang sehabis pulang sekolah, dan jangan Tanya aku, aku tidak tau apapun tentang hal apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh kakek." Jawab si gadis pirang.

"Baiklah Selena, kau menang aku akan pulang bersamamu dan langsung menemui kakek." Ucap Katie. Pandangan Oliver terhenti kearah seorang gadis di sebelah Sepupu Katie yang namanya Selena itu. Sebenarnya Angelina dan Cedric sudah tersenyum melihat gelagat Oliver sayang Cewek yang dimaksud malah berbeda.

"Aku pergi dulu, Ayo"Ajak Selena, Gadis disebelahnya hanya mengangguk lalu mereka berdua pergi. Angelina dan Cedric bertatapan dan saling memberi kode satu sama lain.

Di tempat lain

"Kau tau Char ia memandangku, seorang senior tampan memandangku ia mungkin naksir kepadaku," Ungkap Selena dengan nada berlebihan dan agak centil.

"Aku pergi ke perpus dulu, kau bisa ceritakan itu nanti atau kepada oranglain," Ucap orang yang dipanggil Char tersebut.

Oliver Wood di mintai tolong oleh Prof. Fliwicth untuk membantunya membawa buku yang sangat banyak hingga ia tak bisa melihat kedepan karna saking tingginya tumpukan buku yang menghalangi pandanganya.

Oliver berjalan sendirian hingga 'bruk' seluruh bukunya jatuh berserakan, siapa lagi yang menabraknya penuh dengan kesengajaan jika bukan musuhnya sendiri, Marcus Flint saingannya dari kelas D sesama anak Futsal tapi Oliver yang menjadi ketua Futsal saat ini.

"Kalau jalan lihat – lihat Wood." Bentak Marcus sedang krooni–krooninya tertawa mendengar ucapan sang bos mereka.

"Diam kau Flint." Ucap Oliver tidak terima namun itu tidak langsung lama karna Flint buru–buru pergi entah karna apa. Seseorang gadis berambut Coklat kehitaman berjalan sepertinya ia juga menuju perpustakaan.

"Boleh Bantu?" Tanya Gadis coklat tersebut, Oliver yang sedang memunguti buku hanya mengangguk melihat tangan yang lebih kecil tersebut membantunya membereskan bukunya.

"Mau dibawa kemana?" Tanya Sang gadis

"Perpustakaan," Ucap Oliver sedikit terkaget melihat gadis yang tadi diperhatikannya ternyata yang membantunya memungut seluruh buku yang berserakan.

Sampai di sana mereka menaruh semua bukunya di meja yang kosong.

"Terima kasih, Namaku Oliver Wood," ucap Oliver sambil mengulurkan tanganya.

"Ah ya sama–sama, Aku Charlotte Meyer, tapi kau bisa panggil aku Char," Ucap Char sambil membalas uluran tangan Oliver, seperti tersengat listrik itulah yang Oliver rasakan ketikan mereka berjabat tangan.

Charlotte segera pergi menuju rak buku di tempat lain karna tujuannya memang untuk mencari buku sedang Oliver mulai menata buku milik Prof. Fliwitch yang cukup banyak pada rak yang sesuai.

Selesai Oliver langsung saja pergi tanpa menoleh kebelakang andai ia menoleh ia pasti akan melihat Charlotte sedang memandanginya keluar dengan muka agak heran.

Oliver masuk kekelasnya dan mulai mengobrol dengan Katie.

"Sepertinya ada yang mulai jatuh cintanih," Celetuk Katie tampak sangat disengaja memang sengaja sih.

"Mau cari pacar kapan Oliver?" Tanya Katie dengan pandangan kapan–kau–punya–pacar– HAH.

"Yang dikatakan oleh Katie benar Oliver kapan kau punya pacar, sudah tingkat akhir loh kita di Hogwarts," Ucap Angelina mulai ikut manas–manasin hati Oliver yang sedang agak berbunga– bunga.

"Atau kau mau kujodohkan dengan sepupuku, ia canti ko," Ucap Katie sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang panjang.

"Diam kau, persetan dengan sepupumu sepertinya tidak akan." Ucap Oliver lalu tenggelam kedalam buku pelajaran miliknya sendiri.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi lebih sulit dari yang kita bayangkan," Ucap George, Fred hanya nyengir.

Pulang sekolah terlihat sekali semua menyabut dengan senang, Oliver Wood berjalan dengan cepat ia harus pulang kerumah dengan cepat ada hal penting di rumah yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan.

Di jalan Ia melihat Charlotte sedang berjalan pulang bersama Hermione Granger, gadis Genius dari kelas XI.

"Hay Wood, kau tampak tergesa – gesa." Ucap Hermione menyapa Oliver, sedang Char hanya diam memperhatikan Oliver berjalan.

"Hai Hermione, Char aku memang harus sampai dirumah dengan cepat, duluan." Ucap Oliver lalu berbelok menuju rumahnya.

Sedang Hermione tercenga Oliver Wood yang ia tau tidak pernah panic seperti itu berbeda dengan Charlotte yang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Oliver.

"Aku pulang," Ucap Oliver segera melepas sepatunya dan memasuki kamarnya ia segera berganti pakaian dengan kaos dan celana jeans biasa. Mrs. Wood sedang sibuk didapur membuat kue ulangtahun.

"Oliver!" panggil Mrs. Wood yang sedang mengaduk adonan

"Ya Ibu, ada apa?" Tanya Oliver sambil memasuki dapur dan membuka kulkas mengambil air lalu meminumnya.

"Tolong pergi ke Supermarket sebentar beberapa hari lagi Si kembar akan berulang tahun, dan aku berencana membuat kue ulang tahun untuk mereka. Daftar belanjaanya ada di meja makan," Ucap Mrs. Wood sambil terus mengaduk adonan kue tersebut.

"Baik Bu, aku pergi dulu," Ucap Oliver sambil mengambil jaket dan daftar belanjaan.

Ia berjalan kaki karna jaraknya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Sampai di Supermarket Oliver segera mencari apa yang harus ia beli, hingga sampai ia di bagian buah. Ia melihat seorang yang sedang memilih apple, Seseorang gadis yang ia kenalpun terlihat sedang memilih buah yang terlihat segar.

"Hay!" Sapa Oliver sambil ikut memilih Buah Apple yang kebetulan memang ada di salah satu daftar belanjaannya.

"Oh Wood kau berbelanja juga rupanya." Charlotte terlihat kaget agak merunduk tidak ingin melihat mata coklat Oliver.

"Aku diminta ibuku untuk belanja, dan dimana Rumahmu kau sepertinya cepat sekali pulang ke rumah?" Tanya Oliver wood mati–matian menahan nada suaranya agar tidak terlihat fanatic.

"Aku tinggal tidak jauh dari sini, dekat rumah Hermione Granger," Ujar Charlotte sambil menaruh sebuah Apple dan memandang Oliver yang juga sibuk memilih Buah.

"Aku akan ke kasir, Sampai jumpa Wood." Charlotte mulai pergi menuju kasir sambil menenteng keranjang belanjaan.

Sampai dirumah ia segera menaruh belanjaan di dapur dan pergi lagi menuju kamarnya.

Ia masih sibuk memikirkan tentang Charlotte.

Hingga ketiduran

Saat makan malam Mrs. Wood memandang anak Sulungnya dengan terheran–heran, jarang sekali ia tidak berselera makan.

"Kau tidak apa–apa Oliver, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Mrs. Wood dengan cemas.

"Tidak, aku sudah selesai," Ucap Oliver segera saja menuju kamarnya untuk mengerjakan pr, Mr. Wood yang mengangguk pasrah sedang William adik satu–satunya yang sekelas dengan Charlotte hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah sang kakak.

'Sepertinya ia butuh pacar' Pikir William sambil mulai memikirkan strategi berikutnya agar sang kakak tidak merasa kesepian

Di kamar Oliver Wood.

Ia mulai belajar dengan serius dan berkonsentrasi penuh tapi sayangnya itu tidak bertahan lama, sebab dipikiranya masih terbayang–bayang dengan si gadis berambut coklat kehitamaan si Charlotte Meyer ini, gadis yang membuatnya kini berbedar tak karuan.

Sayang sekali malam ini Oliver tidak membuka Jaringan Sosial seperti Fb dan Twitter karna ketiga cewek teman dekatnya siapa lagi jika bukan Allicia, Angelina dan Katie sedang mendiskusikan mengenai Strategi cara mempersatukan Seorang Oliver Wood yang agak cuek dengan para kaum hawa untuk mendapat seorang pacar di Fb.

Di saat yang bersamaan George, Fred dan Cedric juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama.

Dan dengan serentak mereka berpikiran yang sama.

"Kami akan membuatmu Jatuh cinta dan punya pacar Oliver Wood!" pikir mereka bersamaan

Dan dimulailah kerja sama mereka satu sama lain untuk membuat kapten kebanggan Hogwarts tersebut punya pacar.

To be continue...

* * *

Note:

Hay LovelyMina ada lagi.

Dah lama suka dengan si kapten Quidditch gryffindor yang satu ini

tapi baru sekarang ada ide untuk bikin cerita

Review?

Maaf jika banyak Typo dan sebagainya yang tidak berkenan

Salam

LovelyMina


	2. Chapter 2

How To Make Him Have a Girlfriend

.

.

.

Genre: Romance & Drama

Pairing: Oliver Wood

Disclamer: J. K. Rowlling

By: LovelyMina.

* * *

.

.

Kantin Hogwarts terlihat ramai karna saat ini memang waktunya istirahat Oliver Wood sedang diam dan cuek kepada teman–temanya Fred dan Geogre langsung duduk mengapit Oliver, menyadari hal tersebut Oliver ingin bangun namun tidak jadi.

"Kau masih marah tentang kejadian tadi?" Tanya Fred, sedang George tampak memperhatikan bersama Allicia dan Angelina yang berada didepan mereka. Sedang yang ditanya hanya diam saja.

"Jawablah Oliver," Pinta George dengan nada setengah memelas

"Pikirkan sendiri apa yang tadi kalian lakukan kepadaku." Oliver bangkit dan pergi menuju kelasnya

"Apa kita salah melakukan hal tadi?" Tanya Fred menatap George, Allicia dan Angelina satu persatu.

"Well mungkin." George nyengir kuda mendengarnya.

Flash Back On.

Di kelas saat jam pelajaran professor Binns, tapi sang professor yang satu ini tidak masuk kelas karna ada pertemuan dengan entah siapa yang membuat dirinya harus meninggalkan kelas saat itu juga.

Di meja Oliver dan Cedric Fred, George, Katie, Allicia dan Angelina mengelilingi meja temanya yang satu ini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Oliver dengan penuh penekanan serta tatapan menyelidik yang begitu keren.

"Kami telah mensurfei dari kelas X–A hingga X–D siswi cantik dan yang cocok untukmu," kata Katie sambil menyerahkan setumpukan foto dengan di belakang foto tersebut tertulis nama, Hobby, Berat badan hingga nama Twitternya pun ada.

Semakin Oliver melihat lebih banyak foto tersebut semakin kesal pula Oliver saat ini, Hingga ia melihat seorang gadis gemuk dengan pose narsis rambut pirang di kepang 2.

"Kalian saja yang pacaran dengan mereka semua." Oliver menaruh semua foto tersebut di meja dan bergegas pergi walaupun dalam benaknya ia berpikir 'Kenapa fotonya tidak ada?' pikir Oliver Heran

George mengambil foto yang terakhir Oliver lihat dan ia langsung tertawa keras sekali melihat foto tersebut, Katie yang penasaran segera merebut foto tersebut dan mendesah pelan

"Pantas ia marah, ia mengira kita tidak bisa memilih gadis yang cocok untuk dirinya," Katie mengangguk

Flash Back Off.

Oliver berjalan sendirian menuju perpustakaan dan melihat Hermione tengah serius membaca sesuatu.

"Hay Hermione!" sapa Oliver sambil duduk disebelah Hermione

"Oh hay." Hermione menutup bukunya

"Um, Hermione kau kenal Char dimana?" Tanya Oliver sedikit gugup

"Char? Maksudmu Charlotte?" Tanya Hermione memastikan, Oliver mengangguk pelan ia kini mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Oh kami berdua bertetangga, rumahku dan dia berdekatan kami sering main dan kami sudah akrab sejak kecil, ia seperti adik perempuanku," cerita Hermione

Oliver mengangguk, Hermione sedikit terheran melihat tingkah laku kakak kelasnya yang satu ini, semenjak MOS Oliver agak berubah dari sikap Cool dan santainya ini.

"Kau kenapa sih Wood? Akhir–akhir terlihat berbeda." Hermione mulai menumpuk buku yang akan dipinjamnya.

"Entahlah, kadang orang bisa berbeda Hermione, aku duluan." Oliver segera berjalan duluan meninggalkan Hermione yang masih terbengong–bengong melihat reaksi Oliver di luar kebiasaannya.

"Ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya," Ucap Hermione entah pada siapa.

Oliver Wood berjalan sendirian hingga ia berhenti berpertigaan lorong melihat Charlotte sedang sibuk melihat Mading sekolah yang cukup besar bersama Harry Potter. Oliver Wood memicingkan matanya menatapnya tidak suka. Hingga….

"Oliver Hay!" sapa Harry, Charlotte yang mendengar sapaan Harry sontak ikut menoleh dan melihat Oliver yang sedang mematung memandang mereka berdua, Oliver menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa?" Tanya Oliver sambil ikut memandang Mading

"Aku membantu Char memilih ekskul yang ada Hogwarts, tenang saja kau jangan cemburu sebaiknya aku pergi duluan." Harry segera pergi menuju kelasnya di lantai 3

Charlotte dan Oliver sama–sama diam, tidak tau harus melakukan apa kini sekarang suasana di sana agak canggung jadinya hingga.

"Apa hobbymu?" Tanya Oliver sembari membantu Charlotte memilih ekskul

"Aku suka menulis dan membaca," ucap Charlotte pelan, Oliver sedikit terkekeh pelan melihat semburat merah terdapat di kedua pipi putih Charlotte

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut klub jurnalistik?" Tanya Oliver, sembari menunjuk sebuahh ekskul tapi sayangnya Charlotte menggeleng kecil

"Baiklah bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Tanya Oliver sambil kembali menunjukan sebuah ekskul dan lagi–lagi Charlotte kembali menggeleng

"Maaf, membuatmu repot tapi sepertinya aku akan ikut basket saja, trims Oliver sudah mau membantuku." Oliver mendesah pelan akhirnya ia mendengar suara Charlotte, saat Charlotte hendak pergi

"Kapan–kapan kau mau pulang bareng? Arah rumah kita sama," ajak Oliver, semburat merah dikedua pipi Charlotte tampak semakin jelas, ia mengangguk kecil dan mereka berpisah Oliver kembali menuju kelasnya begitu juga dengan Charlotte

Sampai dikelas Cedric memanggil Oliver

"Kau diminta ke kantor Prof. McGonagall," ucap Cedric, Oliver mengangguk cepat dan berubah haluan kedua kaki Oliver tampak melangkah cepat sekali perasaan takut menghampirinya biasanya murid yang dipanggil oleh guru ter_killer_ (Selain Severus Snape tentunya) dan ia juga salah satu guru Bp.

"Masuk!" saat Oliver mengetuk pintu kantor Prof. McGonagall

"Duduk Wood," ucap Prof. McGonagall singkat sambil mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari laci meja

"Kita mendapat undangan untuk bertanding dengan 2 sekolah ternama lainya, pertandingan persahabatan dengan Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons," ucap Prof. McGonagall

"Maaf, menyela Professor, tapi setau saya Akademik Beauxbatons adalah Akademik khusus untuk para perempuan kalau saya tidak salah?" Tanya Oliver menunjukan minat dalam undangan pertandingan tersebut

"Tentu saja, pertandingan persahabatan yang kumaksud adalah sepak bola Dumstrang dengan Hogwarts dan bola basket putri untuk ke–3 sekolah," ujar Prof. McGonagall

"Kalian harus bersiap mulai dari sekarang dan Madam Hooch akan memperketat jadwal latihan kalian semua," ucap Prof. McGonagall

"Silahkan keluar." Sebelum Oliver melangkah keluar ia mendengar Prof. McGonagall berucap

"Aku tidak ingin sekolah kita kalah Wood,"

Tepat pada saat Oliver Wood berjalan menuju kelasnya Rolanda Hooch guru Olahraga di sekolah ini memanggil Oliver

"Bisa kau bantu aku sebentar Oliver?" Tanya Madam Hooch mendekati Oliver yang berdiam ditempatnya

"Tentu Madam, apa yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Oliver

"Tadi ada siswi yang pingsan aku harus menghubungi keluarganya, tolong kau awasi para murid kelas X–b, semuanya kuserahkan kepadamu Oliver," ucap Madam Hooch segera berjalan dengan tergesa–gesa.

Oliver Wood berjalan menuju gedung olahraga yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada, matanya mengedarkan ke segala arah melihat sekitar 30 anak sedang belajar permainan bola besar yaitu basket

"Hoi Kakak!" William melihat sang kakak dan berjalan menghampiri Oliver yang masih diam ditempat

"Apa yang Kakak lakukan disini?" Tanya William dengan heran

"Madam Hooch sedang ada urusan ia memintaku mengawasi kelasmu ini," ucap Oliver lalu duduk disalah satu bangku melihat para siswa mulai bertanding basket dengan para putri

"Hey apa ini tidak terlalu seimbang?" Tanya Oliver heran

"Kita bagi menjadi 2 tim"

"Louis, Ken, Selena, Sisil, Andrew dan Noah, nama yang di sebut masuk tim 1," ucap Oliver

"Andreas, William, Charlotte, Maya, Zee dan Jacob kalian masuk tim 2 sedang sisanya menonton dan menjadi wasit," ucap Oliver semua mengangguk setuju degan ucapan Oliver.

'Deg' mendadak Oliver terdiam menyadari sebuah nama yang ia kenal tadi baru ia sebutkan berada dikelas ini, sontak saja ia menjelajahi semua murid satu persatu dan 'Bingo' ketemu gadis yang sedari ia cari akhirnya ketemu juga, Charlotte sedang berbicara berdua dengan sang adik William.

Suara peluit terdengar, bola dilemparkan dan permainan dimulai,

William dan Ken menjadi Kapten dari masing–masing tim

"Kerja sama mereka kompak sekali." Oliver membantin dalam hati melihat William – Charlotte dan Zee saling bahu membahu sedang Andreas, Maya dan Jacob menjadi para pengumpan.

'Bruk' seseorang jatuh ternyata itu Charlotte

"Kakinya tersandung dan sepertinya kini terkilir dan berdara kakinya," jelas Maya yang tadi berada disampingnya tanpa aba–aba Oliver segera menggendong Charlotte "Yang bernama Lucy kau masuk tim 2, permainan dilanjutkan satu orang pimpin sebagai wasit yang adil" teriak Oliver, semua mengangguk

Oliver menggendong Charlotte sampai di Uks, Madam Pomfrey sang guru kesehatan sedang tidak ada di sini jadilah Oliver yang mengobati Charlotte

"Ini akan sedikit sakit," ucap Oliver lalu mulai membersihkan luka di lutut Charlotte yang berdarah, Charlotte meringis pelan setelah selesai memberishkan luka, Oliver memberi perban karna darahnya masih keluar lalu mengobati yang terkilir.

"Apa sudah mendingan?" Tanya Oliver, Charlotte mengangguk

"Ayo aku antar kau kelasmu," ucap Oliver sambil memakaikan kembali sepatu Charlotte yang tadi di lepas terlebih dahulu, Oliver memapah Charlotte menuju kelas Charlotte yang ternyata sudah banyak anak disana yang sudah berganti baju

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Maya dengan khawatir

"Sudah mendingan," ujar Charlotte sambil tersenyum

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu semuanya," ucap Oliver dengan tergesa–gesa keluar dari kelas Charlotte, William hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat sang kakak agak salah tingkah tadi

Bel pulang sekolah terdengar suasa di depan gerbang Hogwarts kembali ramai dan ceria, semua anak sangat menantikan waktunya pulang sekolah, tapi sayangnya itu tidak berlangsung lama karna tiba–tiba angin berhembus kencang dan hujan mulai mengguyur disana.

Para siswa dan siswi ada yang nekat untuk menembus hujan ada yang kembali ke sekolah, ada yang berteduh dan ada yang mengeluarkan payung ataupun jas hujan.

Oliver berjalan cepat menuju halte bus yang ada didekatnya dan beruntunglah dia hanya ada seorang anak kelas X yang juga tengah menunggu hujan reda

"Oliver," Oliver tidak mempermasalahkan namanya dipanggil tapi yang kini ia permasalahkan suara siapa yang memanggil dirinya 'MERLIN' Oliver Wood bersorak senang dalam hatinya seperti saat ia menang juara sepak bola pertama kalinya

"Akh, kau juga menunggu hujan reda Char?" Tanya Oliver, yang ditanya mengangguk pelan

"Tapi sepertinya hujan akan berlangsung cukup lama," ucap Charlotte, mereka berdua bersamaan menatap langit yang sangat kelam dengan suara hujan yang terdengar sangat deras, dingin dan takut diwaktu yang bersamaan,

Beberapa menit kemudian hujan serasa tidak mau berhenti barang sebentarpun alhasil membuat kedua insan yang tengah menunggu hujanpun mulai kedinginan, kentara sekali Oliver hampir tidak bisa menutupi raut wajah khawatir melihat muka Charlotte memucat dan bibirnya mulai membiru.

"Apa kau tidak apa–apa?" Tanya Oliver, tidak bisa menutupi nada khawatir

"Hanya sedikit kedinginan," ujar Charlotte, Oliver mengangguk seingatnya ia tadi membawa sweater saat pergi sekolah tadi, ia mengobrak–abrik isi tasnya sekarang dan mengelurkan sebuah sweater berwarna hitam

"Pakai," nada yang Oliver gunakan bukanlah sebuah permohonan ataupun permintaan terkesan nada perintah, Charlotte juga tau dari nada tersebut maka tanpa bertanya apapun ia segera memakai Sweater hitam yang agak kebesaran tersebut dalam tubuhnya.

"Hujan masih akan lama untuk berhenti sebaiknya kita pergi segera." Oliver mengamit tangan Charlotte yang dingin, mereka lari bersama menuju rumah mereka masing–masing, dan mereka berdua berpisah di tikungan jalan.

Sampai dirumah Mrs. Wood menceramahi Oliver dengan panjang lebar walaupun begitu Mrs. Wood dengan baik hati tetap memberikan Oliver bubur yang masih hangat dan segelas susu hangat.

Di kamar Oliver belajar ditemani suara derasnya hujan yang sepertinya tidak mau berhenti hingga besok pagi, Oliver belajar sayangnya konsentrasinya hilang seketika ketika sebuah nama muncul di benaknya 'Charlotte Meyer', gadis kelas x yang baru beberapa minggu dikenal olehnya berhasil mencuri semua perhatian dari diriny, parahnya bukan sikap Char yang seolah meminta perhatian Oliver lebih tapi, seperti ada suatu ikatan diantara dirinya dan Charlotte.

Yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Oliver malah sibuk membuka hp karna Selena adik sepupu dari Katie Bell, terus meneror mengenai kejadian saat Charlotte di gendong oleh Oliver, Charlotte tak habis pikir kenapa Selena sepertinya begitu cemburu dan khawatir mengenai kedekatan dirinya dan Oliver,

'Ping' sebuah pesan masuk lagi

From: Selena

Kumohon Char, sepertinya aku suka dengan Oliver, jadi tolong menjauh darinya dan biarkan aku Pdkt dengan dirinya.

Charlotte dengan cepat mengetik pesan balasanya

From: Charlotte

Aku kuusahankan.

Dengan ragu ia menekan 'Send' dan terkirimlah.

'Oliver Wood' nama yang dapat membuat jantung Charlotte berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, cowok yang baik hati dan ramah kepanya serta selalu membantunya.

Tak disadari oleh keduanya Charlotte dan Oliver Wood sampai tertidur karna saling memikirkan satu sama lain.

* * *

Note: Maaf jika kelamaan ngga di update, soalnya ada fict lain yang lebih aku prioritaskan dari pada fict ini

bentar lagi mau Hiatus jadi maaf jika akan kelamaan lagi untuk up datenya.

soal ch 2 ini, belum kelihatan jelas dan belum terlalu dirinciin gimana cedric, fred, katie dan yanglainya membuat Oliver punya pacar

Charlotte_pun _disini terlihat punya rasa pada oliver.

arkankatana (Sorry jika penulisanya salah): aku udah berusaha di ch 2 ini untuk merapihkan alurnya dan semoga chap ini lebih memuaskan dari yang sebelumnya.

Review? (Biar penambah semangat dan tau dimana letak kesalahanku)

Salam

.

.

LovelyMina


End file.
